Mortal God
by pazaway-tiger
Summary: Hao acts like a freelance god as everything bows down before him. But as a human... there is one thing that he could never have.ONE SHOT


Mortal God

Hao strolls down the sidewalk like a ghost. No one sees him. No one bothers to know the faint gust of wind that blows past their faces belonged to him. Like a specter he disappears from the eye and slowly he fades from existence. The world is not his own. He knows this, but he knows that he is free. Unbound by golden chains. He isn't oppressed… he knows. He knows enough. He lives enough. His strength is more.

"_Not too young, not that old, neither bitter, neither cold."_

Though unbound and free. He is human in all ways. He may soar free and fly. He may reach the crystal kingdom and live. He knows pain… pain of hurt… pain of love… pain of defeat. With these faults he is human… but lives as a god. He dies… but he lives… borne again from the fading ashes he is a phoenix.

XXX

Hao footsteps echo like nothing. He controls what he wishes… but some are left to a higher thread of fate, not his own. Slowly he turns around, his cool empty eyes take a glimpse of who might bother to spy on him. "Such a fool", he says to himself. "I am a mere shadow to them, no would bother to see." He takes a leap, with the eagles he could fly, wings may sprout from his back if he wishes. The spirits may curse in envy.

The sun gazed down at this small being that dares defy her. From below the earth rumbles and cries for the return of this mere child to her domain. Hao defies these things… the birds malinger at the fool who isn't, then continue on their endless flight. Hao simply smiles at these true fools as he tears through the sleeping clouds. The stars look down upon him and laugh with spite. 'How could such a fool bother to reach a domain far beyond his years. Not a god. Not a god." They chant.

Hao laughs like thunder and replies: "Not a god you say? I know more than you may know. I have treaded upon the earth below far beyond _your _years. Like blades of grass… you shall bow!"

The stars looked upon one another then continued to laugh. "Us, bow to you?" they cried in mirth. "We bow to no one but our Mother Sun. We follow no one but our Father Moon. You expect us to bow and follow you?"

"Alas…" Hao whispers loud enough to reach the stars' ears. "You are bound by golden chains. I, although, am not." With these words said, Hao reaches to the stars and grasps their chains with his hands. "Are you still not going to bow, glittering dogs?"

The stars choke as their light began to fade. The chains that bound them are finally taken. Their haughty pride disappears like their light, their knees buckle and they began to weep. Their tears fall to the ground as rain.

"How pathetic." Hao laughs, "I hold your chains. No one holds mine." He casts the chains down, the pale light returns to the stars' life. He turns to the watching sun, "I may hold yours too, Mother Sun." he smirks. The sun glares at him, she despises this being who dares make her children cry. She keeps her anger and steps down for the moon to shine. "How time flies!" Hao exclaims.

With one step he falls back to the waiting earth. He does not fall like a rock but as an angel. Arrogant you may call him… but remember, he is more free than any of us foolish mortals. We may look up and see him fall, like an angel cast down from heaven, but fall he does with flair and beauty.

He lands softly on the earthen ground with no sound. The grass rejoice his return from the heavens… neither was he tired nor was he weak from the fall. He returns to walk, his steps not heard but sounds of grass bowing beneath his feet together with the fallen leaves.

Time will not tell how long this young god had strolled till he reached his destination. But the earth will tell us where he had gone. Hao waited before an old inn… not as old as himself I should say. Like a shadow he leaps from waiting branch to window sill. Only the moon and the earth serves as witness. The grass are sleeping, the stars are still weeping from their humiliated defeat. Simply as a silhouette he opens the sill without no sound. His breaths fails to be heard… as he listens for hers.

Quietly he watches her, as he falls ever again. Slowly he begins to chant a song that had formed in his head:

_Who dost call into the darkness_

_As the winds howl and the stars weep_

_Her spirit flaring like the fire _

_that has awakened form its sleep_

_I watch you with such marvel and awe_

_As you don't know I was there_

_Watching closely where the shadow's lie_

_Breathing nothing but the splendor of your air_

_My dear angel, my love_

_As pale as the goddess above_

_My light in the darkness_

_My hope when I am lost_

_Your skin as smooth as silk_

_Your eyes as dark as night_

_Your hair as golden as the sun_

_As it rules over the night sky_

_I simply smile at your beauty_

_As I gaze upon thee_

_For an angel has fallen from the heavens_

_Simply just for me_

Hao steps down from the window and into the quiet room. Even the wooden boards dare not creak beneath his gentle feet as he approached her. He stood by her and watched her carefully, her every breath he loved. He knelt by her and caringly pushed back her golden hair so that he could see clearly of her beauty. He traced his fingers across her gentle lips. "All these years… I never really knew what love is. Till I found you…" he muttered. Softly, he pressed his lips against hers.

Yoh felt something stir the air. Quickly he gets up from his futon, something is wrong, he thinks. The wind had stopped blowing, and there was a faint drizzle outside. He slips on a robe and heads to Anna's room, trying to keep quiet as he could. Like a mouse he takes a quick peek inside. The window was ajar… worried that Anna might catch a cold, he closes it with a soft thud. "Goodnight." He whispers to Anna before he returned to his room.

Hao watched silently on a frail branch. He felt pain… pain of hurt… pain of love… pain of defeat… it ached his wounded heart so. To hurt for her… for her he's be willing to bleed himself dry… his love for her tore him apart… to be defeated by Yoh for her love… all these consumed him in pain. A tear rolled down his cheek as he sat there upon the branch. The stars may bow before him as he grasped their chains… but he knew he was not a god… but a foolish human who wants what he could never have.

"I-you burn like fire from below sears the flesh feeds the souls desire…

I-you stronger than before rising through the dust like a phoenix"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/n) hope you liked this one! I got the idea while I was listening to the newest album of Bamboo the title of the song is I-you.

I wrote the poem by the way. It's mine!

-pazaway-tiger

read my other works if your interested in shaman king-ranma crossovers or CSI.


End file.
